Our research proposal deals with the development of a simple, fast, highly parallelizable, and limited angle model for computerized X-ray tomography, capable to perform spatial reconstructions in real time. The heuristic for the model has been introduced by the P.I. through several publications with students. In the first phase of our research, we shall complete the study and simultaneously, develop the algorithms for simulating how the model works in the planar case. Secondly, a comparative study of the quality of the reconstructions and speed will be performed, taking into consideration other existing models. Since the theory subjacent to the proposed model allows it extension to three or more dimensions, the third phase of the proposed research will be devoted to develop the algorithms for a spatial model and to perform a comparative study similar to that described for the second stage. An important goal of this project is to attract 2 outstanding students, graduate and 1 undergraduate, majoring in mathematics or in computer sciences, to biomedical research. For three years, these students will receive personalized training with emphasis on the mathematics or tomography will be encouraged to pursue doctoral studies in bio- mathematics, and will be on charge of most of the computational development and implementation of the model. The long-term objective of this proposal is to create a multi-disciplinary environment, involving undergraduate and graduate students, mathematicians, computer scientists, engineers and physicists, aimed at producing prototype CT scanner based on the spatial model showing higher performance among those tested in the second and third stages.